When The Moon Turns Red
by Redcloudangel
Summary: On Itachi’s birthday, Sasuke is to deliver the present Itachi's asked for. Itachi sets off to get what he's been waiting for.


**When The Moon Turns Red**

Redcloudangel

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**SUMMARY:** On Itachi's birthday and after two and half years with Orochimaru, Sasuke decides to deliver the present Itachi has asked for. Itachi sets off to get what he has been waiting for. ItaSasu.

**NOTE**: ItaSasu was my first love. I'm dedicating my virgin story to them. Please enjoy and comment.

_NOTE: Flashback is in italics_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

June 9.

Today is your birthday, Uchiha Itachi.

I can't recall how many birthdays have gone by, yet the memories seem so fresh - the memories that repeatedly slash me with new wounds persistently strike me with old laughters.

No jutsu can erase the illusory perfect brother I _**once**_ had, or awaken me from the desperation of the fateful night.

"_A birthday kiss?" _

"_come get it."_

_You came close to me. I smiled at you. Your overshadowed me. I got birthday cake on you. _

_Your eyes narrowed with an intense glare. I immediately turned. I found myself walking on air and landed on your lap in transitory despair. _

_Your slender fingers gently assaulted me with feather like tickles. The naiveness of my giggles betrayed my vulnerability. _

"_Stop Nii-San stop…" _

_Your strong arms wrapped around me. Your nose touched mine. _

_My small hands hang around you. Your lips touched mine._

"_You're the best ninja. You're the genius of the geniuses. You're everything I want to __**be**__. And, you are my Aniki."_

I _**was**_ whole and complete because you _were_ my Aniki.

"_I love you."_

Aniki…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Itachi P.O.V)

Today is my birthday, Otouto.

I can't recall how many birthdays have gone by, yet the memories seem so fresh - the memories that repeatedly slash me with old desires persistently strike me with new agonies.

No jutsu can erase the imprint of a perfect little brother that I _**always**_ have, or awaken me from the spell of your innocent smiles, buried under the mask of an avenger.

You're thinking of me, Otouto.

I close my eyes. I can hear you singing happy birthday with a soft voice that's uniquely yours…

"_A birthday kiss?"_

"_Come get it." _

_You displayed an innocent smile. I approached with a drowning soul. You smeared cake on my face. I placed you under my shadow. _

_I narrowed my eyes with killing intent picking you up before you could turn. With one swift motion, you were on my lap in forever despair. _

_Your pale flesh helplessly surrendered under my merciless tickles. My vulnerability silently submitted to the naïveté of your soft giggles. _

"_Stop Nii-San stop…"_

_Warm lips brushed on warm lips. I stole a kiss for my birthday. _

_Big hands held small hands. You detained my heart for eternity._

Otouto…

"_You'll be the best ninja that surpasses me. You hold the potential beyond the genius of geniuses. You are everything I want to__** have**__. And, you are my Otouto." _

I **am** whole and complete, because you are my Otouto.

"I love you."

Otouto…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Sasuke P.O.V)

"_Sasuke Kun, You can't defeat Itachi. Even I can't defeat Itachi."_

_Orochimaru was laughing sinfully. His pet snakes were dancing in the blazing wind._

"_After we merge, with your perfect body and my supreme knowledge, we shall avenge your clan. You will slit Itachi's throat with your own hands."_

I close my eyes. Evil laughs continue to echo through out the deserted Sound hideout chilling the surface of calmness.

Today is your birthday… I've a present for you… The present you asked for on the fateful night when you activated the spinning wheels of Mangekyou Sharingan.

White blood was spilled and the moon turned red. You made an avenger out of me.

I await your enchanting enjoyment of your present - a present made with my darkest emotions, sealed with the bonding of hatred, smeared with the lust of power, and dyed with the determination of bloodshed.

I slowly open my eyes taking in my surroundings one more time. You may be stronger than the snake sannin, but your blood will engrave the Uchiha symbol.

I - shall - kill - you.

With a quick hand seal all that left is a trace of thin smoke, which slowly fades into the blistering atmosphere.

"I'm delivering the present you've asked for tonight. Happy Birthday Aniki."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Itachi P.O.V)

On my birthday

I'm standing in the shadow of the red moon. White blood is dripping from the kunai of my heart.

I'm waiting, patiently waiting, with the deepest emotions and all, burned with aching longing, smeared with the submission of power and dyed with the anticipation of bloodshed.

I can feel you, Otouto…

I can hear you whispering my name…

When will you be ready?

When will you deliver the present I've asked for?

Do you know you are stronger than the snake sannin? Do you know my blood has already embossed the Uchiha symbol and my heart has been engraved with your name?

I – shall – hold – you.

I slowly open my eyes taking in my surroundings one more time.

With a quick hand seal, all that left is a trace of bracing memories which slowly vanishes along with the emerging darkness.

"Otouto, how about a birthday kiss from you tonight?"


End file.
